Ship of Dreams
by rune101
Summary: Shikamaru and Hidan meet suddenly at an engagement party and sparks fly. Unfortunately societal class and its chains keep the two from coming together. Maybe a chance meeting aboard the Titanic will be enough to free them both? ShikaHida, mentions of KakuHida.


Disclaimer~ I do not own, nor do I claim any recognizable characters, settings, or franchises; they belong to their respective copyright holder(s).

A/N:: I've been thinking about making another ShikaHida fic for a while now and since not too many new ones have been put up lately I figured I'd go for it. Show support by leaving a review after you've read it please.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed heavily as he sat in the main room, body fatigued from a long day at work the night before but blessedly alone. His room's companions had long since left for various stages of work. Hinata was off tending to some or other wealthy patron, sewing dresses and mending near irreparably damaged top hats, no doubt. Naruto, wealthy now that his seemingly unprofitable mining business had just turned lucrative had been around less and less as of late, likely tending to the more tedious responsibilities that came along with the profession.

"Can you believe what was said about me?" Unfortunately not every one was busy at work, as Ino stomped in, slamming the door open before her. Shikamaru forced a genuine look of concern onto his face as he turned his attentions toward her. Her long hair was held in a ribbon and she wore her finest dress, an affair of ribbons and laces and intricate embroidery.

"And what would that-" he partially asked.

"By my own mother no less," the blonde interrupted, continuing her tirade with or without full acknowledgment. "By my word it was said by she that I am positively unmarriable. Can you believe that? _Unmarriable_?" she shouted. "Even I have sense enough to discern that not to be a veritable word, less so solemn truth."

"I see. What a terribly... false thing of her to say." Shikamaru trailed off, trying his absolute best to entice her with a like passion in his voice.

"I know, I know! Certainly it is. I daresay it is not my fault that I cannot stay my opinions on my tongue until they wither and die horribly like those women who stand at rich men's sides like fine _gems _rather than _people_."

"Another marriage proposal fall through?" Shikamaru guessed. It was normal for women - and some men alike - to be like assets. It was commonplace. The role they were placed in was that of the caregiver. Not one to think or talk. Sometimes Shikamaru thought Ino's bold manners placed her in a time not of this own.

There was a long pause and sobbing followed soon after as Ino was overcome with emotion. Sakura burst through the already open doors just then, insurmountable glee etched into her every feature.

"Can you believe it? I just received a proposal!"

"Regarding?" Shikamaru asked with a level head.

"An attachment?" Ino questioned loudly, abandoning her tears momentarily. "From whom?"

"Naruto-"

"_Naruto_?" Now it was Shikamaru's turn to provide an over pronounced bit of surprise.

"Yes, I believe you have heard of him?" Sakura asked, tucking a pale cherry blossom strand behind her ear. "He certainly is new money. His family is respectable enough but certainly not wealthy."

"I have. He is - a friend," Shikamaru decided upon. That is what Naruto called them, even though he hardly thought their brief encounters constituted such a relationship.

"Then my prospects are even greater," Sakura replied happily. It was just then that Shikamaru took notice of her fine silk gloves, material far beyond her own financial constraints, her dress, new and unworn, and her mother's pearls about her neck. She was dressed like the aristocracy. Correction - she _was_ now a part of it.

Confirmation of the news simply seemed to throw Ino into a further pit of woe and despair. "Great. Even Island-Brow is afforded a husband."

"Who are you Calling Island-Brow, Ino-Pig?" Sakura returned heatedly. Shikamaru took that moment to stand up and leave whilst the two were still enveloped in their recurring bout of insult slinging.

He made it halfway down the street until both Ino and Sakura peeked their heads out from the door and waved goodbye. Shikamaru returned the gesture.

Work was good these days - great even. Everyone was abuzz with joy of the building of a ship proclaimed by it's designers to be unsinkable. Shikamaru didn't doubt such claims, not after seeing the pictures of it's progress in the papers. It was said to be large and grand.

But grandeur was the least of his worries for now. He considered going down to the pub and gambling but thought better of it. His funds were far too low and he had naught to spare. Shikamaru settled on going down to the docks in search of immediate work.

He stepped to the side as a carriage strode by, no doubt carrying some rich somebody in a hurry. Shikamaru both envied and felt sorry for those with vast amounts of currency - after all, they were always in a rush. He wondered if they even had time to _take _their time every once in awhile.

The remaining path to the docks was rather uneventful. People crowded the usual parts of town, business went on between men in expensively tailored suits and a small number of women in bonnets purchased goods from markets. Most women had traded in their own pairs for a fancy sun hat to shade their face from the midday sun. Nowadays it was the new trend.

"Ah, Shikamaru," the dockmaster greeted upon his arrival.

"Do you have work available, sir?"

"For you? Always, Son. Now what's up with these niceties. 'Sir'? You can call me sir when I'm old and mad. But while I still have my wits, I'll have none of that."

"Apologies, Asuma," Shikamaru chuckled. "And how does your lady fare?"

"Ah, Kurenai. She has been well. She is with child." Asuma laughed, lighting his cigarette.

Shikamaru was taken aback for a long moment, adding in a right proper congratulations which was in order. "Well I should get to work," Shikamaru concluded. Quickly putting on work gloves and beginning the sweat inducing labor of unloading ship upon ship. As he was lifting bags he saw Kisame close by. It was not as though he considered the man a great friend, but they were companionable enough, suffice to say.

They held conversation as they worked, though it was decidedly surface, never imploring too deeply or questioning outside of the realm of polite topic. After work they had both been paid and Shikamaru bid goodbye to Asuma.

Shikamaru had only just crossed the streets when a carriage stopped far too closely for any semblance of comfort. Before he could make his way around it though, out stepped Naruto, his trademark grin in place. "Shikamaru! When I saw you I simply had to stop the carriage. How long has it been, friend?"

He didn't have time for Naruto's childlike antics. Shikamaru was fatigued beyond reasonable doubt. It took conscious effort not to stumble, but to actually lift the soles of his shoes from the ground rather than drag them home. "Too long," Shikamaru replied simply. Impossible was the feat to keep the tire from his voice.

"Too long indeed. Come, come. Join me." Naruto ushered him into his carriage and Shikamaru was far too grateful at the prospect of not having to walk home to do anything but concede.

Shikamaru can not, in good faith, account for much of what happened next as he fell asleep and awoke to find the carriage stopped at Naruto's rather large estate. Still he gave voice to a rather groggy "Where are we?"

"We are at my estate," Naruto announced with a flourish. "There is to be an event, in my honor, that I wish of you to attend. And surely you can see that clothes fit for work would not be deemed apropos attire."

"Ah, yes." Shikamaru knew that. He knew for certain that attending some gala or ball in anything other than fine cloth would warrant him to be as a leper - avoided as a matter of course. "N-naruto, you are privy to the knowledge that I lack a particular...refinement for things of this very nature." He never felt quite to be comfortable surrounded by the aristocracy, he oft found that he himself felt out of sorts. Certainly out of place.

"Nonsense, it is for me at the base of it. Sakura was most...persuading in her cause to ask of me to seek you out to join. I hear Ino shall accompany as well. It shall not be a scrape." Naruto smiled wide, childlike as per usual.

Shikamaru sighed. There was far too much conviction for him to contend the matter. "I am defeated," Shikamaru laughed.

"As was I," Naruto added in.

From there he was measured, sized and fitted into a top hat and a fine silk shirt with stiff trousers. The clothes were the pith of class, but held not even mention of comfort. The trousers itched from utter disuse, he never found himself fond of top hats - they were stuffy, and the overcoat was was stiff at the shoulders, disallowing any right arm movements.

When he was done Sakura descended the stairs, with her was her Hinata, fumbling with her gloved hands, and Ino, pressing down her skirts.

"You ladies look quite beautiful," Shikamaru admitted and the three giggled. For Hinata it was more out of nervousness as she warily eyed Naruto with sideward glances.

"I agree," Naruto chimed in. "Hinata, how very doll-like are your features." he said when she looked up at him expectantly. She uttered a quick gratitude but otherwise her face fell. The motion was discernable even to the least of practiced onlookers. She was hoping beyond the expanse of hope itself for more.

"Well, shall we then?" Sakura asked, blissfully unawares. Ino shot Hinata a look and the girl's cheeks rosened quite visibly. She led the way and Shikamaru followed after.

* * *

When they arrived Shikamaru fought to hold back a disinterested sigh. Naruto's event was held in none other than the largest hall within a fortnights travel. Every one looked splendid and refined.

His eyes caught sight of another carriage behind them, far more splendid than their own. A man had exited it, denying all help. He had pale hair, so pale it looked to be white-blond, or perchance a pale silver. His eyes held no pigmentation and thusly appeared an unearthly red. Shikamaru turned his head to avoid being caught staring outrightly but the man had seen him.

'Oh well,' Shikamaru mentally chastised. Withal, he was probably used to the open mouthed wanton stares of passersby. But the man stared back. With reluctance, Shikamaru took Ino's hand and accompanied her inside.

"If I can have your attention," Naruto announced when hardly any one was even settled. "I would like to propose a toast to my good fortunes and all of yours. I would also bring to light my engagement." he paused and Sakura came forward. Naruto kissed her hand and continued. "Sakura and I are attached, and right properly engaged."

Shikamaru didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that it was Hinata's tears who fell loudly. Fortunate enough to Naruto's honor, applause filled the room, stifling the sounds of her grief.

Ino tugged on his hand. "Shikamaru, it's Hinata..." she trailed off.

"I know," Shikamaru quietly added. "But this is neither the the appropriate time nor place." Ino nodded in agreement but left nonetheless. Shikamaru made to follow her but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He truly did not feel like feigning any niceties and nearly told off the person when he came face to face with the man from before.

Up close his red eyes appeared darker, a burgundy color to be sure, and his skin was noticeably pale, not a flaw within sight. "Uh..." Shikamaru trailed off none too brightly.

"I am Hidan. Hidan Yugakure." he held out his hand, eyes peering deeply into Shikamaru's own. He was a few inches taller, Shikamaru also took note of.

Shikamaru took it gently, noting how delicate the man's hands appeared to be, even beneath the white gloves. "Shikamaru Nara. A pleasure. What brings you here?" he asked politely, trying his best to recall every lesson in etiquette he possessed.

"Me...?" Hidan laughed lightly. "It is a matter of course that I attend such events. You are not well versed in such things." it wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Ah, yes." Shikamaru found himself scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I am here mostly upon Naruto's requests. He and his engaged asked after my attendance. This is not normal for me." There. He said it. He was not affluent, not from a respectably wealthy house. The man would surely lose interest now but Shikamaru couldn't lie about it. He lacked an obvious amount of refinement natural in those who had been schooled thoroughly on the matter of public appearance.

Instead Hidan surprised him by scoffing. "If you think I am turned off by your lack of money, you have certainly thought wrong." He stepped in closer, so close they were sharing breath. "You interest me. Coin does not. One can not, in truth, want what one has no shortage of. I want substance. A right real man."

Shikamaru found his breath coming out shorter and shorter. "A drink! L-let me get you a drink." Shikamaru grabbed one for Hidan and another for himself. Hidan took the wine with a chuckle.

"It is rather crowded," Hidan started.

"Shikamaru!" Ino interrupted, pulling none too gently on his sleeve. "Hinata is so out of sorts, please! O-oh, excuse us." At least she had the decency to add in that. Hidan looked beyond vexation and was frowning openly.

"Could you...please come with?" Shikamaru asked him. "I know these dealings are not of your concern but-"

"Lead the way," Hidan interrupted, hand held out palm down. Shikamaru took the proffered hand and Ino took his own other. They ended up looking like over dressed school children, holding hands as they were. Hidan did not let go, even as they arrived upon a distressed Hinata, several damp handkerchiefs about her.

"N-naruto is to be married," she sobbed. "Married undoubtedly to Sakura. And they shall live lovely with their attachment. And I shall drown in my sorrows. Sakura does not even love him!" she shouted.

"Now you can not say that in good conscience," Ino said, patting her shoulder with the lightest of touches.

"Only the most favorable are allotted an attachment based upon love." Hidan cut in suddenly. "Not many are so lucky." Hinata looked up, perplexed.

"What...? And who might you be?" she got out.

"In this instance my name matters less than my own words. But I have known pain like yours. You will...do your love graciously by accepting truth and moving on. There is no other recompense for tears than a handsome face marred."

Hinata stopped crying in that instant. Staring at nothing in particular. "You are...most correct." she drew a shuttering breath. "Withal, he seems...joyous. Who am I to deny him that?" it seemed her kind nature had been appealed to and she just needed time to collect herself.

Ino mouthed her gratitude and the two departed. Hidan stopped Shikamaru when they were out of earshot of everyone. "Are you attached? Have you a lover?"

Shikamaru blinked. "No, I-"

And then Hidan leaned in close and kissed Shikamaru fully. He didn't know what came over him but he did not hesitate in kissing him back. "I am glad." Hidan whispered into his shoulder. He then suddenly went still and pulled away. "By and by, I will see you. For now I must go."

Shikamaru nodded, yet when he turned around came face to stern face with Naruto. "I see you have become acquainted with Hidan." the blond said none too gently.

"Yes-"

"And you are aware he is attached."

"_What_?" Shikamaru cried out.

"Yes. To that gentleman over there." Naruto gestured to a richly outfitted individual with dark hair. He stood near Hidan as he greeted those around him. "His name is Kakuzu. I met him in my business dealings. He is a well known oil tycoon, owns several jewellers as well. Be careful." Apparently the man had arrived in a separate carriage, that's why they had not crossed paths.

Shikamaru looked once to Hidan who was staring at his hands before nodding. He was done here. "Please, enjoy the rest of your night and excuse my early absence." Naruto did not contend him nor did he protest. It was for the best that he buried those silly notions. Of course it would come to be that Hidan's words were truer than Shikamaru had first given credence to.

Before he could leave though, Hinata hastily joined him. "Please," she begged, though she need not have. "Please, I wish to be gone from here as well. My chest aches so. I can not stand to be surrounded by such smiling faces - such merriment - for too much longer. I need time to compose myself." Shikamaru nodded and they made their way to the carriage that Naruto had allowed them to borrow home. At the last second though she changed her mind, deciding instead that she would rather walk about with Shikamaru and talk. "I saw...what transpired," she started off, staring ahead while they walked an empty path. "He was quite lovely."

"Lovely indeed," Shikamaru chuckled, albeit self depricatingly. "But just as much _already _loved."

"So, pray tell, is he attached?"

"As attached as Naruto himself is."

"Ah, a blow for blow. One neither of us could parry," Hinata laughed.

"Though I had no intention of it being so," Shikamaru provided. "I do digress I gave the situation far too much hope."

"And...?"

"And...?" Shikamaru parroted with confusion.

"Will you give chase? There is something so romantic beneath the surface."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "No. I would seek an attachment that I have more confidence in. Chasing him, it is just too troublesome."

"Oh, there you go again." Hinata frowned good naturedly.

"What about you?"

"In regards to Naruto? I fear, and with good reason, that there is no hope between us. He has always held an inextinguishable flame for her - he admires her handsome features, her outspokeness. But she holds a flame for Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Who might that be?"

"A true beau, so she says. I have seen him some once or twice occasions. He is quiet, his features unmarred, solemn and, I daresay foreboding."

"I see. So her preference lies in with the tall, _deranged_, and handsome?"

Hinata laughed, "Oh, you." Shikamaru laughed as well and pictured his life like this: he and Hinata laughing, side by side and trading woes. Hinata was quite handsome. He could see it. He could love her. His mother was still pushing for a marriage between he and Ino. He could see nothing but endless head aches in that prospect.

"I do not wish to stay any longer!" a loud shout filled the cold and otherwise silent night air.

"Show some respect. We were invited. You _will _stay."

"I will not!" The voice had been familiar somewhat, but now that it was closer Shikamaru identified it as Hidan. He began walking as far away from the quarrel as possible. Hinata hesitated a moment then followed.

"Will you not help him?" she asked innocently.

"I will not interfere with matters that I have no such business including my involvement in." he didn't mean for it to sound so cold hearted, so perfunctory, but it did.

"I-indeed. I wish not to cavil. I just-"

Naruto entered the scene with Sakura in close neighborhood. "Is there a matter, gentleman?"

"A-ah. Nothing is the matter, Sir Uzumaki. We were simply discussing personal affairs." Kakuzu replied.

"I see. A few guests were worried. I do hope these matters could be handled a bit more...silently? If that is reasonable enough."

"Yes," Hidan cut in. "How _impolite_ of us." he turned a heated glare toward Kakuzu. "This is no place for squabbling. I will go on ahead." Kakuzu glared but followed Naruto and Sakura back in while Hidan walked towards where Shikamaru and Hinata were situated. It was purely coincident, he had been staring mostly at the ground, but recognized them when he came a few meters away from the two.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" he tried.

Shikamaru looked back, thought better of it and then hurried forward. Hinata struggled to match his quick long strides. Hidan ran after them.

"Please, wait," he panted when he had caught up. "I can explain."

"There is no matter to explain." Shikamaru turned around fully, his face wholly composed. "I understand."

"No, you do not. Or you would not be acting so." his eyes, already red, were made moreso by his tears, his naturally pale face was flushed, and his hair was in slight disarray.

"Acting so?" Shikamaru chuckled. "You are attached to a man of far greater wealth than I. I do not welcome trouble, nor do I condone illicit affairs. I will have no part in anything to do with you." His words were finalizing, his stance immovable.

"I...see." the look of hurt made Shikamaru himself hurt.

"At least let us escort you home," Hinata said gently.

"No, that is...quite all right Miss."

"I insist." Shikamaru added. "Despite the words that have been said by no other than I, it would do neither my conscience nor your safety any good to let you arrive home - alone - of your own devices."

"Please," Hinata besought.

Hidan stared at them each in turn before conceding. "All right then."

The ride was silent for the most part and Shikamaru looked out of the window the whole while, pretending that the passing scenery deserved nothing short of thorough inspection. Hidan stared openly at Shikamaru the entire time, his mouth opening then closing periodically, as if he rethought the words about to leave his lips and prevented them from doing so. Hinata gripped her gloved hands together tightly, feeling the unbearably tense atmosphere settle over her.

There were no goodbyes on Shikamaru's part when Hidan was arrived home. Only a quick goodbye from Hinata while Shikamaru chose instead to tune his pocketwatch.

"I-" Hinata started on the way back.

"It was for the best," Shikamaru countered. He already knew what she was about to say and he could not bear to hear the words spoken aloud. Between his heart and his seemingly infallible mind, his mind always won over. He would follow his sense, not his sensibilities, in this matter. It was just too troublesome any other way.

Shikamaru disrobed when he returned, as did Hinata. They returned to far more comfortable clothes, as well as far less sensitive, less foreboding topics.

"Do you believe that Ino found a well to-do man? At the ball of course."

Shikamaru laughed heartily. "If she did not scare him off with her brutish nature, I aught to think so."

Hinata giggled at that. "I truly believe both I and you should have stayed our presence longer. I suppose such great festivities were wasted upon us."

"I agree. By and by we should make effort not to make it so the next opportunity."

"Yes. And tomorrow all semblance of grandeur fades..." Hinata trailed off.

"Yes..." Shikamaru knew it well. By tomorrow Hinata would be back to her seamstress duties and Shikamaru would either find himself working the docks again or looking for work elsewhere. Ino would come home and gush about the evenings events from start to finish, likely embellishing and taking liberties wherever she sought fit. Sakura never lived there to begin with but her visits would either become more frequent now that she had money and time to spare, or more scarce as she found more things to do or places to travel. "But there is nothing wrong with normalcy."

"We have our whole lives set out aside for that though. We should venture while we are still in our youth."

"Venture where? To the city's outskirts and back?" Shikamaru chuckled.

Hinata frowned. "Very funny. I have been saving up. What if you and I..."

"You're not going to propose that we buy tickets to board that blasted ship every one seems to not get enough of talking about? Are you...?"

"Yes. I mean they haven't even finished construction but it will be a grand sight to be had. Think of it, wide open ocean, a new journey. Quite a breath of fresh air, don't you think?"

"I don't know...seems like an awful waste."

"The ship has been deemed unsinkable." Hinata said with a grin.

"Well when you put a hole in some thing it is bound to sink." Shikamaru half heartedly protested, though it was hard to doubt a ship that had so much and so many things put into it.

"And where did you learn that, Sir Superior Knowledge?" Hinata countered.

"Why at the docks of course. Plenty of first hand knowledge to be had there." Hinata merely shook her head.

"We need a goal," she started, "some thing to work towards. Otherwise we are simply going through the motions. It will be good for the both of us."

"You're right." Shikamaru conceded after a few moments.


End file.
